<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stressed by TheDelta42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796577">Stressed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDelta42/pseuds/TheDelta42'>TheDelta42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Identity Reveal, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Post-Reveal Pre-Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, aneurysm, lila becomes brain dead, marinette wakes up able to speak another language, stroke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:08:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDelta42/pseuds/TheDelta42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette suffers an aneurysm at school that seems to be anything but natural</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Alya Césaire, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire &amp; Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Nino Lahiffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Miraculous LadyBug Stories</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stressed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Stressed</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Marinette was staring at the pile of paper in front of her when it happened, a sharp, sudden pain in her head. Marinette groaned and placed her head in her hands. The class went quiet, Lila scowling at the sudden interruption.</p><p>“You okay, girl?” Asked Alya, frowning at Marinette.</p><p>Marinette gave a small nod and waved everyone off. Lila continued with her story, but some of the class were still looking back at her. Marinette’s vision went blurry, making Marinette rub her eyes, which only increased the pain in her skull. Marinette’s neck was stiff, as if Marinette had slept on it wrong. Marinette let out a small huff, getting the attention of the class again. Ms. Bustier finally clocking that something was wrong.</p><p>“Marinette?” Asked Ms. Bustier, concerned, “Is everything alright?”</p><p>Marinette sluggishly turned her head to face the teacher.</p><p>“Wha-” Said Marinette, her left eyelid drooping. Marinette suddenly gagged and threw up on the desk in front of her, before swaying slightly and collapsing, losing consciousness as she fell. Lila’s eyes gleamed with delight.</p><p>Adrien swore, quickly rushing to her side, while Ms. Bustier called for an ambulance. Adrien tilted her head around, trying to see if she had hit her head in the fall.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Cried Rose, as Marinette started jerking.</p><p>“She’s having a seizure, by the looks of it.” Said Max, everyone oblivious to Lila scowling.</p><p>“Are you sure she isn’t faking?” Questioned Lila, getting incredulous looks from the class, “She could just be doing this to get attention from Adrien.”</p><p>Nino shook his head, “No, if she was faking, I don’t think she’d hurl, especially since she hates throwing up.”</p><p>Lila frowned, “But she said-”</p><p>“What did she say?” Demanded Alix, glaring down at Lila.</p><p>“W-well,” Lila started lying, “she said that I was to stay away from Adrien, since he was hers and-”</p><p>“Lila will you please, shut up.” Growled Adrien, giving the Italian a fierce glare, “Can you stop lying for five minutes, at least so we can help her?”</p><p>Everyone was silent, Adrien was usually quiet, the silence remained until the Paramedics arrived and carted Marinette away, only questioning Ms. Bustier regarding the symptoms Marinette showed before her collapse.</p><p>One spoke into a walkie-talkie, “15-year-old female, Asian-Caucasian ethnicity, possible brain aneurysm.”</p><p>The class remained silent as they left with Marinette. Everyone was silent, until Alya quietly looked up what it was and dropped her phone when she saw the result. Everyone jumped as Alya started crying, the bespectacled girl not being one to cry openly.</p><p>“What! Alya, what’s wrong?” Asked Nino, frantically.</p><p>“What wrong is that there is a chance Marinette’s going to die.” Said Adrien, plainly, leaning back in his seat, “And if she doesn’t, she’s not going to be the same.”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">*S*</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Adrien quietly set his bag down in his room. He had said nothing to Nathalie, his Bodyguard and his father. Adrien knew that Marinette was having a brain aneurysm from the start, he’d witnessed one of his tutors suffer one when he was eight, he didn’t see them again, but he was told that they would no longer be teaching him.</p><p>From what Adrien knew, anything could cause a brain aneurysm and it could happen anytime and anywhere. Adrien vaguely heard Nathalie call him for dinner, automatically, Adrien got up and sat at the table, mindlessly eating his food in silence and then dismissing himself up to his room.</p><p>Gabriel sat stunned, usually Adrien noticed his presence immediately and would continuously try to initiate small talk. But today, Adrien barely acknowledged him, remaining in silence throughout the duration of the meal. Piano notes started floating down through the house, Gabriel identified it as piece by Beethoven, before the sudden noise of a group of keys being hit at once cut the music off. Adrien started playing another piece of music, only for it to end the same way. The cycle of music then clangs continued for the next couple of hours before it stopped. Gabriel slowly looked at Nathalie, who shrugged and pretended to look busy on her tablet. Gabriel assumed Adrien had gone to bed and went up to his lair, intent on Akumatizing someone.</p><p>Adrien remained in bed, quietly waiting for his father and Nathalie to go to sleep, before quietly creeping around the mansion and going into his father’s office. Adrien started rummaging around the desk and draws, looking for his father’s bank cards, finding nothing, before going over to the safe hidden behind his mother’s portrait. It took his a few tries to figure out the new combination, but he was able to get it open.</p><p>Adrien peered into it, spotting a tablet and his father’s bank and credit cards next to it. Adrien thought the Tablet had the details of the cards, so he took it and the credit cards out and quickly closed the safe and tidying up to hide the fact he had been rummaging around. He then left the office and snuck back into his room, shoving the cards and tablet into his bag before jumping into bed.</p><p>He hoped Ladybug wouldn’t be angry that he skipped out on patrol.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">*S*</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Adrien made sure he put the tablet and the credit cards in his bag before heading out the door, he got into the back of the car waiting for him. He was glad that neither his father nor Nathalie checked his bag before he went out.</p><p>He met up with Alya and Nino on the steps of the school, Alya’s eyes glued to her phone. The three started to make their way to class.</p><p>“Marinette’s aneurysm triggered a stroke.” Mumbled Alya, her voice quiet and scratchy, “They say she’ll survive if she’s lucky.”</p><p>Adrien gripped his bag, his knuckles popping as he did. He looked over towards the Bakery, noting that it was closed.</p><p>“Marinette’s parents are at the hospital, aren’t they?” Asked Adrien, equally as quiet.”</p><p>“They haven’t left her side.” Confirmed Nino, looking down, “They’re hoping for some kind of response from her.”</p><p>The three enter the classroom to find Alix being restrained by Kim and Lila on the floor, blood pouring from her nose.</p><p>“What the hell?!” Exclaimed Nino, staring at the group.</p><p>“That, that <em>bitch</em> tried to claim Marinette was bullying her.” Snarled Alix, struggling against Kim, “She then tried to claim Marinette <em>stole her designs</em>!”</p><p>Lila was too busy trying to scramble away to come up with a defence. Alya’s eyes snapped toward the Italian. Within moments, Alya had stalked over, grabbed Lila by the throat and shoved her against the wall.</p><p>“<em>How. Dare. You.</em>” Snarled the Creole girl, her eyes red, “Marinette would never steal anyone designs, especially since her designs have been stolen before.”</p><p>Lila was slowly turning blue.</p><p>“Alya.” Said Adrien, getting Alya to release Lila and turn towards the blond boy, “Marinette wouldn’t want you to-”</p><p>“What? Kill her? Make her feel the pain she inflicted on Marinette?” Snapped Alya, as Lila slid to the floor, coughing.</p><p>“Doing anything to Lila won’t change the situation.” Said Adrien, his voice level, “If anything, it puts Lila in a sympathetic light.”</p><p>Lila tried to slip out the door, while everyone was distracted.</p><p>“Although,” Adrien raised his voice, “Don’t think I didn’t notice that delighted look in your eye yesterday, it’s almost as if you were expecting it to happen.”</p><p>Lila froze, before jumping to her feet and rushing out the door. Adrien shot after her, running into the door as she slammed it shut.</p><p>“Ah, fuck, ow.” Grumbled Adrien, his hand going to his forehead.</p><p>Alya was breathing heavily, before she spoke, “Yes, Hawkmoth.”</p><p>Darkness enveloped Alya, leaving Lady Wi-fi in her place. Adrien paled slightly, before Lady Wi-fi vanished.</p><p>“She can do that now?” Demanded Alix, slumped against Kim chest.</p><p>There was a sudden scream from down the hall, making everyone rush out towards the source of the scream. They found Lila suspended in the air, a play symbol over her mouth. Adrien watched as Lila was forced to spill about all of her lies.</p><p>Adrien’s blood went cold when he heard Lila scream, “I worked with Hawkmoth to trigger Marinette’s aneurysm!”</p><p>The world went quiet, everyone stood stunned at Lila’s declaration.</p><p>“You worked with Hawkmoth to kill my friend?” Snarled Lady Wi-fi, her hand wrapping around Lila’s throat.</p><p>Lila could only make choking sounds as she tried to take in air. Adrien was vaguely aware of Nino’s phone going off.</p><p>“Alya, stop!” Yelled Nino, getting Lady Wi-fi’s attention.</p><p>“Why? She killed Marinette!” Screamed Lady Wi-fi, tears running down her face.</p><p>“No, that was Marinette’s Dad, Mari’s woken up.” Lady Wi-fi froze, she blinked, before snarling, “Then she has to live with the scars this bitch gave her!”</p><p>Lady Wi-fi’s hand tightened around Lila’s throat again, before a yoyo wrapped around Lady Wi-fi’s waist and tugged her away from the Italian girl.</p><p>Lady Wi-fi glared up at the source of the yoyo, before her face went slack, “You’re not Ladybug.”</p><p>Adrien stared at the Woman with Ladybug’s Miraculous, she had a short stature and her hair was in a bob cut, Adrien thought he heard someone say something about ‘thick’ whatever that meant.</p><p>“My daughter is currently indisposed at the moment, so I’ve stepped in.” Said the woman, “You can call me Piáo Chóng, if you want.”</p><p>“Where’s Ladybug?” Demanded Lady Wi-fi, her phone cracking in her fist.</p><p>“My daughter has…” Piáo Chóng trailed off slightly, “been grounded for…not cleaning her room.”</p><p>Adrien could tell that she was making that up as she went along.</p><p>“She’s a superhero, she’s a little busy.” Huffed Lady Wi-fi, releasing Lila from her grip.</p><p>“She’s had a year to do it.” Came Piáo’s flat response, getting a wince from Lady Wi-fi. Piáo Chóng held her hand out.</p><p>Lady Wi-fi slowly reached out and grasped it. Piáo raised her eyebrows, before Lady Wi-fi tentatively held out her phone. Piáo Chóng shook the phone a few times and the Akuma fell out, reverting Alya to normal and allowing Piáo Chóng to catch and purify the Akuma.</p><p>Lila started with her crocodile tears, only for Piáo Chóng to firmly grab her upper arm and haul her to her feet.</p><p>“I suggest you keep her somewhere until the authorities arrive.” Said Piáo Chóng, thrusting Lila towards a teacher, who only nodded numbly.</p><p>Before anyone could ask her any questions, Piáo Chóng flung her yoyo into the air and swung away.</p><p>A few minutes passed, before the school’s doors burst open. Caline Bustier rushed in, looking as if she was operating on less than an hour of sleep and being kept conscious by spite and several cups of coffee.</p><p>“I’m late, I’m late, I’m late-” Ms. Bustier quietly chanted, before almost bowling Adrien over, “Why isn’t anyone in class?”</p><p>The thick silence permeated through the air.</p><p>“What did I miss?” Sighed Ms. Bustier, silently cursing herself, she always missed the interesting shit.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">S</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Adrien silently rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. Thinking the lift was moving too slowly. Alya and Nino were behind him, Alya staring at her phone and Nino continuously cleaning his glasses. The lift then dinged when they reached the floor Marinette was on.</p><p>“Room 27.” Said Alya, as Adrien speed walked to the room.</p><p>Adrien reached the door and knocked twice.</p><p>“Jìnlái.” Came Marinette’s voice.</p><p>“She said Come in.” Said Adrien, automatically.</p><p>“What language was that?” Asked Nino, looking at Adrien.</p><p>“Chinese.” Said Adrien, simply.</p><p>“But, Marinette can’t speak Chinese.” Said Alya, as Adrien tentatively pushed the door open, spotting Marinette, sporting a new haircut, most likely courtesy of a Nurse after she woke up.</p><p>“Hāi, dàjiā hǎo.” Said Marinette, sitting up in her bed.</p><p>“She said ‘Hi, guys.’” Translated Adrien, looking at Marinette.</p><p>“How’s she able to speak Chinese now?” Asked Alya, confused.</p><p>“Xíngchéng.” Said Marinette, before Adrien could translate for Alya.</p><p>“She said ‘Stroke.’” Said Adrien, before his face went slack, “She had a stroke when she first came in here.”</p><p>Marinette nodded, “Yīshēng shuō wǒ hěn xìngyùn néng huózhe.”</p><p>Adrien paused so he could fully translate what Marinette had said.</p><p>“She said ‘The doctors said she was lucky to be alive.’” Said Adrien, leaning against Marinette’s bed, “Did you hear the news?”</p><p>“Shénme xīn xiāoxī?” (<strong><span class="u">What news?</span></strong>) Asked Marinette, tilting her head to the side.</p><p>“Lila made the wrong lie and basically admitted to helping Hawkmoth ‘trigger your aneurysm’ in front of the whole school.” Said Adrien, sitting at the end of the bed, “After being questioned further Lila told the police how she heard you mention the results of a brain scan you had a few weeks back and relayed that to Hawkmoth, they would’ve asked her more, but Hawkmoth, apparently, doesn’t like his secrets being spilt.”</p><p>“Tā zuòle shénme?” (<strong><span class="u">What did he do?</span></strong>) Asked Marinette, frowning.</p><p>“Lila had an Akuma inside her brain and Hawkmoth made it come out her ear.” Said Adrien, wincing at the grimace Marinette pulled.</p><p>“Nǐ kàn dào tí jīle ma?” (<strong><span class="u">Did you see Tikki?</span></strong>) Asked Marinette, getting a surprised look from Adrien.</p><p>“Wǒ de nǚshì?” (<strong><span class="u">My Lady?</span></strong>) Gasped Adrien, before Marinette realised her mistake.</p><p>“Māomī?” (<strong><span class="u">Kitty?</span></strong>) Whispered Marinette, getting a nod from Adrien.</p><p>“I-I brought you this.” Stammered Adrien, after he and Marinette got an odd look from Alya and Nino, “It’s one of my father’s spare tablets, he’s not going to miss it, since he has hundreds.”</p><p>Marinette snorted and automatically typed in a code, before she groaned and looked at Adrien, “Yào shūrù shénme dàimǎ?” (<strong><span class="u">What’s the code to get in?</span></strong>)</p><p>“Ah, 1-1-8-7.” Said Adrien, getting a smile from Marinette, before she looked down at gasped.</p><p>“Wǒ shì wǒ de pīnxiě bù.” (<strong><span class="u">I-i-it's the spellbook.</span></strong>) Stammered Marinette, showing Adrien the screen.</p><p>“Dànshì, nǐ shuō Mayura hé Hawkmoth yǒu.” (<strong><span class="u">But, you said Mayura and Hawkmoth had it.</span></strong>) Said Adrien, getting Alya and Nino’s attention.</p><p>“What’s that about Mayura and Hawkmoth?” Demanded Alya, as Marinette’s parents walked in.</p><p>“Māmā, qǐng gěi wǒ Tikki?” (<strong><span class="u">Mum, can I have Tikki please?</span></strong>) The sprite flew out of her mother’s pocket and into Marinette’s hands, while Adrien slowly coaxed Plagg out of his chest.</p><p>“There better be cheese.” Yawned Plagg, stretching his little arms out.</p><p>“Plagg!” Scolded Tikki, shooting towards the Black Cat Kwami, “We’ve been forced to reveal ourselves and you immediately want cheese?!”</p><p>“I’m a simple cat, with simple needs.” Dismissed Plagg, before looking at Marinette, “What’s up, Pigtails? You don’t look so good.”</p><p>“Well, considering she’s had an Akuma beating around inside her brain, I’m sure that would be a given.” Snapped Tikki, “Do you know how much damage I had to fix just for her to wake up? To make sure she stayed alive?!”</p><p>Plagg winced, rubbing the back of his head.</p><p>“Tí jī.” (<strong><span class="u">Tikki, please.</span></strong>) Said Marinette, getting the red Kwami to fly back over to her, “Zài huò gé mò sī (Hawkmoth) fāxiàn tā zhīqián, zhè kuài bēi shǔyú jiānhùrén.” (<strong><span class="u">This tablet belonged to the Guardian, before Hawkmoth found him.</span></strong>)</p><p>Adrien relayed the message to the others and waited for the penny to drop.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">S</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Three months and several cancelled credit cards later, Marinette was out of the hospital. Adrien and Sabine had helped her relearn French, which Marinette found to be a plus, because now she would know what her mother was saying when she was on the phone to family.</p><p>She would later learn to regret that.</p><p>A week after being discharged from the hospital, Adrien dropped through her skylight.</p><p>“I think Gabriel’s getting suspicious.” Said Adrien, as soon as Marinette turned to look at him. Adrien has started referring to his father by his first name when he wasn’t in his or Nathalie’s presence.</p><p>“You are doing it subtly, right?” Asked Marinette, as Plagg and Tikki flew off to a dark corner.</p><p>“I think I am,” Said Adrien, as Marinette limped over.</p><p>Another consequence of Marinette’s aneurysm was that she developed a limp in her left leg, Adrien believed she was going through therapy for it.</p><p>“Okay, we just need him in a false sense of security, before we knock the world out from under him.” Said Marinette, “Like another Miracle Queen situation, we need an Akuma that makes him think he’s going to win.”</p><p>“Why not get Chloe riled up?” Asked Adrien, “That usually works.”</p><p>Marinette grinned at him.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">S</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The overall fall out wasn’t what anyone expected, Lila had gotten Akumatized and both Ladybug and Chat Noir pretended to be beaten, luring Hawkmoth out into the open.</p><p>“Finally.” Smirked Hawkmoth, as he strode towards Ladybug.</p><p>Ladybug shot him a grin, making him stop. Suddenly, Ladybug jumped up, broke Lila’s object and purified the Akuma and knocked Hawkmoth away from the doors.</p><p>“I can’t believe this worked.” Said Ladybug, smugly, as Tortue came up behind Hawkmoth and batted him into a wall, “Did you honestly think we’d fall to a frequent Akuma, Gabriel?”</p><p>Hawkmoth froze, as Ladybug stalked towards him, Tortue placing a foot on his shoulder to prevent him from moving.</p><p>Ladybug bent over and plucked the Butterfly Miraculous from his chest. A thud drew Ladybug’s attention, as Húli threw Mayura to the floor, allowing Ladybug to take the Peacock from her as well. Both Nathalie and Gabriel sat frozen, as Chat Noir walked up to the pair.</p><p>“Amazing.” Said Chat, distain colouring his voice, “An emotionally abusive shit stain is a supervillain, I can’t wait to see how that goes down.”</p><p>“You don’t understand.” Sneered Gabriel, “I was doing this to save my wife, for my family.”</p><p>Chat was silent before he started laughing hysterically.</p><p>“’I was doing this for my family’,” Laughed Chat, “By pushing your own son away and neglecting him to the point of him believing something was wrong with him.”</p><p>“My son is perfect, as he should be,” Snarled Gabriel, “he should never be anything less.”</p><p>Chat continued laughing as his transformation had wore off, leaving a hysterical Adrien in his place. Ladybug started walking over to him, her limp returning as her transformation wore off. Marinette glared down at the Fashion Mogul.</p><p>“Why?” asked Marinette, looking down at him, “Lila said she worked with you to trigger my condition, why would you bother with something that would not benefit you in any way?”</p><p>“You would’ve been my ultimate creation.” Said Gabriel, wistfully, “The most powerful of my Akumas.”</p><p>Marinette glared at him, before she kicked him in the face, Adrien holding her steady as she swung her leg out.</p><p>Marinette hoped that everything would work out, if not for her sake then for Adrien’s.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>